


Waterfall

by th1sgurl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: 3rd prompt: "Brotherly NiChu."Japan is happy to see Yao again. Excited to show him and his sibling a place he had found, he takes Yao with himself, fooling around. Things went wrong and Yao ends up almost dying of fear. (Legend has it, that this is the reason why Japan is so calm and collected.)
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Waterfall

Kiku was never the type to get crazy with his friends. He was the quiet kid of the family - always careful, always wary, always thinking ahead.

Yao likes that about him, he appreciated it a lot. He had one less child to worry about. With being a father figure for nine countries (few yet to come) wasn't easy. So Kiku being a good boy was really a good thing.

In a way, Yao was afraid that he doesn't pay enough attention to his little brother. In a way, he was afraid they won't have a good relationship, a strong bond. That Kiku will grow up and think of Yao just as a old man who helped him out from time to time. He didn't want that. The man wanted to be more, he wanted to figure in Kiku's life differently.

Taking care of children was time consuming. Yao was often smirking when thinking about Arthur - that fool had no idea what he is doing. Collecting children as he went. But Yao knew he can make it. He was alive long enough to know what will need to be done. And he was doing a good job at it, he really was.

His girls were beautiful, boys were smart and they all were one happy, happy family. Happy times - that's what Yao called that period.

One of the happy memories of the Happy times were the moments of the alone time, he had spent with every of the countries. Weekends with Kiku were always peaceful. Peaceful, quiet, relaxing. 

Kiku was already waiting for him, when Yao came. The boy wasn't smiling, but Yao knew how to read his emotions. The little boy was excited to spend some quality time together. 

Yao knew what will follow. Kiku will take him home, he will take care of his luggage, serve him tea and food. Yao will take a shower and Kiku will suggest playing a game. Then goodnight story and sleep. It was easy, it was nice, it was a routine they both liked.

However when Yao came closer to the young nation, Kiku bowed and took his hand, dragging him somewhere away, to the opposite direction from his house. Yao didn't know what changed, he didn't know why Kiku was silent. Look of determination and mystery on his face, bitting his lower lip as he was dragging the older country with him.

"Where are we going?" Yao asked, smiling.

"It's a secret," Kiku whispered, "Wait and see."

Yao waited and he saw. He was dragged into the forest, to a strange place he didn't know about. There was a lake, in the middle of a forest. The water was sparkling thanks to the Sun right above it, but the air around them was chilly. The atmosphere was nice, Yao would like to just lie down and take a nap.

"This is very pretty," he smiled at Kiku and squeezed his hand, "How did you find this place?"

"You told me I should explore. Get to know where I live better. Learn about my surroundings," Kiku said casually, "So I did."

Yao blinked in surprise. Kiku was just too good! At least one of the children was. "Oh, I'm very proud of you! You kno-"

"But I took you here for a specific reason," Kiku interrupt, which he wasn't doing often.

Yao nodded to let him know he can speak.

"I think we should spend the next free week here. All together. We can bring food and drinks and games. And play here all day. You can teach us how to swim and we can catch fish and cook it!" he said, with audible enthusiasm.

Yao proudly nodded: "You are so well-behaved! I'm very proud, okay. You didn't keep it as a secret and you actually offered to share this amazing place with others. You are a very good boy, Kiku."

Kiku smiled softly, happy that he got praised by somebody that meant so much to him. "T-Thank y-you!" he said shyly.

"You can write them all an invitation and we can send it to them. I'll help you, if you want," Yao suggested and Kiku nodded his head.

"Can we spend here some more time though?" he asked quietly. Kiku knew Yao was tired, he had tea already prepared. But he didn't felt like leaving so soon.

The older man hesitated, but nodded. Well why wouldn't he? Kiku seemed to like the place, and there was no place to hurry. They could spend their together time right there - change of pace was always a good thing.

"I wanted to see what's on the other side of the waterfall," Kiku said suddenly, turning his head at the lake. Yao gulped. Sure, kids should scratch their knees when they were young but he wasn't sure if they should break a leg too.

"Do you think it's a good idea? It might be dangerous, you might fall down if you aren't careful," he said softly, "And you can't swim either."

Kiku nodded: "I will just try it. And if I won't succeed now, I'll train and try again. Just like you do, brother. I will do it one day!"

The look of determination just make Yao silently nod, again. He watched as Kiku thanked him and took of his sandals, heading near the waterfall, studying the rocks and places he could hold on to.

He took his first step but went down, taking one back. He was thinking about where he made mistake, why he couldn't go higher. Yao proudly watched as Kiku tried again, taking four steps upwards. He slipped and Yao gasped in fear. But Kiku seemed to be just okay, determined to try again.

Yao's heart almost gave up on him when he watched Kiku climb almost in the middle of his way, and thought that it really gave up when Kiku slipped. The boy saved himself from falling in the last minute, taking lot of shallow breaths.

"Can you come down, Kiku?" Yao called, worried about his brother.

"I'm almost there!" Kiku called back, not giving up.

One more step and Yao had to sit down. Another one and Kiku could see the top. Next one and both of them gasped. Kiku tried to grab onto something, but he just hurt his hand, falling down. Yao jumped on his legs, but he was suddenly so far away from the waterfall. The young boy fell under the water, horrified to find out just how deep the water is. Yao wasn't thinking as he jumped into the water, trying to catch Kiku.

Time slowed down for both of them. Kiku closed his eyes and prayed that his brother will save him. Yao tried to keep his eyes open, praying that he can save his brother. He seemed so far away... And suddenly he was holding Kiku, trying to get on the surface of the warm water.

They both gasped again, almost forgetting how great did the fresh air and oxygen made them feel. They couldn't get enough of it, coughing, huffing, almost crying. No, they were definitely crying.

Yao dragged Kiku out of the water, hugging him tightly, not ever wanting him to let his young precious brother go. Kiku was holding onto Yao as tight as his weak, shaky hands could, gasping for air.

When they finally snapped out of the terrible memory, caught their breasts and slowly eased the grips, Kiku whispered something in Yao's chest.

"What was that?" Yao asked, his voice husky.

"I almost made it..." Kiku said again, "I almost made it. Next time I can surely go for the top!"

"Next time?!" Yao almost yelled.

"Yes! I was almost there, brother! I just slipped because I wasn't careful! But I can do it!"

"No!" he did yell now, "I can't let you! What if you get hurt?!"

"Brother! I will be okay! I almost did it! You can't stop me when I am this close! You won't be here with me everyday. I will try. I have to try! You taught me that I should go after my dreams!" Kiku frowned.

Yao had to admit that Kiku was right. He sighed: "Okay. But be more careful. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kiku closed his eyes as if he was examining his body from the inside and then showed Yao his hand. It was bleeding from the middle of the boy's palm - probably an injury from when he was falling down.

Yao sat Kiku on his luggage and cleaned it with water from the lake, wrapping a peace of cloth around it. "I'll take care of it once we are home, okay? Let's go right now. I feel like I lost at least 5 centuries today... I need to rest."

Kiku nodded silently and looked at Yao: "I forgot. I prepared us some tea and warm blankets."

Yao smirked and took Kiku's hand, taking the first steps toward the safe home: "Well. Let's put them in use then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Well, this might me the best one yet? What do you think? Please leave me a feedback in form of a comment. I'm really enjoying writing those. Even if they are so short. :D


End file.
